Baby It's You
by GreyEyesGlaringAtShonda
Summary: This story takes place about a year from now. Cristina and Burke are married and...well, read to find out! CHAPTER 5 IS UP! Reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

It looks like Santa threw up in here.

"Baby, It's You"

Grey's Anatomy Fanfic

Cristina/Burke

Rating+14

Summary: This story takes place about a year from now. Cristina and Burke are married and...well, read to find out! Reviews appreciated. J

Chapter One

"Preston, I look like a beached whale."

Preston looked up and laughed, leaning over to kiss her gently. "Cristina, you're nearly nine months pregnant. You're beautiful."

She glared at him pitifully. Some women glowed while they were pregnant. Cristina growled.

He laughed, looking at her face. "I love you," he said quietly. He laid his hand on her stomach and looked towards it. "I love you, too," he murmured. Cristina smiled, blushing brightly. "You should be going. You're going to be late."

He looked at her, beaming. "Okay. But I hate leaving you, you're so close to term. If you need anything, _anything_, I want you to page me immediately. And I'll be here."

Cristina grinned, pushing him towards the door of the house they'd moved in to right after their wedding. "I will. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay. I'll call you when I'm at lunch."

Cristina nodded, and Preston leaned over to kiss her again as he stepped out onto the steps. "I love you."

"You better." She kissed him, and he laid his hand on her stomach again. "Bye."

"Bye. I love you, Burke."

He pecked her on the cheek, before heading down the steps to his car.

Cristina walked back towards the living room, resting on the couch with a glass of warm milk. She closed her eyes, and within moments was fast asleep.

It was almost 11 o'clock when she woke up with a groan. She bent over, clutching her stomach, breathing hard. _Oh, my god. The baby's coming._

She clutched her stomach, trying to think. It was Meredith's day off. The house her and Burke had picked out was only a couple blocks from 613 Harper Lane, Meredith, Izzie, and George's house. She grabbed the phone.

Meredith picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" She asked, obviously just waking up. "Mer, I think I'm having contractions."

A few blocks away, Meredith sat up in her bed. "Cristina? Oh, my god. Hold on, I'm on my way."

Cristina grimaced for the next few minutes, the contractions coming closer and closer together. Meredith hurried into the house, wearing wrinkled jeans and a "Dartmouth" sweatshirt she had obviously slept in. "Cristina!" She exclaimed, running forward. "Are you okay? Come on, I'll take you to the hospital." She rushed Cristina out the door and into her Hummer, driving as quickly as she could with it being safe. They hurried into Seattle Grace, Meredith, arm around Cristina, pulling her forward. "Hello?" She said to the woman at the desk. "My friend is in labor. She's a week early." The woman's head shot up. "Okay, come with me. We'll get you taken care of, Miss..." "Burke. Cristina Burke." Meredith said. "It's Doctor Cristina Burke. Her and her husband are surgeons here." The woman's eyes widened. "Of course, don't worry, we'll get you taken care of." Cristina, who hadn't said a word so far, leaned closer to Mer. "Mer," she whispered. "I need Burke."

"It's okay," Meredith whispered. "Here, I'll page him."

"He's in surgery. He was supposed to get out just after noon, then he was going to call me to make sure I was doing okay."

"Dr. Burke, this is Dr. Martin."

Dr. Martin was a middle-aged man with straight brown hair that curled just over his forehead. "Hi, Dr. Burke, come on in to this room, and we'll see what's going on." He smiled at Meredith. "Are you her partner?"

"No, her husband is on the next floor, he's a surgeon here, Preston Burke. He's in surgery, and doesn't know what's going on."

Dr. Martin nodded. "Don't worry, Cristina, we'll get hold of your husband as soon as he's out of surgery. Now, we've got your chart and you seem to have been having a healthy pregnancy. You're due date is in about a week in a half, is that correct?"

Cristina nodded, breathing hard, obviously in pain. Dr. Martin took note of this. "Have you been timing your contractions?" Cristina shook her head. "But these seem to be coming every eight minutes or so." A nurse came in with a hospital gown. "Let's get you admitted and get your gown on, then we'll see how far along you are."

A few minutes later, Dr. Martin and Meredith came back in, as Cristina was laying on the hospital bed with her legs bent. "Okay, Cristina, let's see how dilated you are."

Cristina ignored him, looking like she was about to cry. "Meredith, I need Burke. He was supposed to _be_ here."

"He wants to be, Cristina. And he'll be out of surgery in just over 45 minutes. He'll be here then, it's gonna be okay."

Dr. Martin looked at her sympathetically, while Cristina looked on the verge of tears. She was breathing hard.

"Cristina," Dr. Martin said gently. "We really need to see how far you are."

Cristina was quiet for a moment, but spread her legs.

"You're just over 6 centimeters, Cristina. The baby will be ready at 10."

Cristina nodded, still shaky. She looked at Meredith. "Will you wait with me until Preston gets here?"

Meredith squeezed her hand. "Cristina, of _course._ It's gonna be okay."

The next 45 minutes were some of the longest in Cristina's life. Just after noon, though, Meredith peered at her watch. "I'm going to get Burke, okay, Cris?" Cristina looked up, and nodded frantically. "Hurry."

"BURKE!" Preston turned his head as he stepped out of the room where surgeons got ready for surgeries and scrubbed their hands afterwards. "Grey? Is everything okay?"

"Cristina's in labor. She's downstairs, and she really needs you." Preston's throat seems to close, his voice was strangled as he said, "Come on!"

Preston and Meredith ran to the elevator, then running to Cristina's room, Meredith leading the way.

"Cristina!" Burke exclaimed, rushing to her bed. Cristina looked up at him, her face wretched. _"Preston," _she said, feeling the tears fall at last. He bent over her, kissing her lightly. "It's okay," he whispered, brushing the tears off her face. "I'm here, Cris."

She was breathing harshly, he kissed her forehead then held her hand. "It's okay," he whispered again. She looked up at him with her tear-streaked face. Meredith stepped stealthily out of the room, giving them some privacy.

"I'm so sorry, Cristina," Preston whispered. "I should have been here."

Cristina shook her head. "No, it wasn't your fault. I'm just being a baby-"

"You're _having_ a baby. And I shouldn't have missed a second of it." His voice got quiet. "You must have been so scared."

"You're here now. Everything's going to be okay."

Preston leaned forward and kissed her forehead, squeezing her hand reassuringly. He brushed the hair off her face, and looked at her, concerned. "How's the baby? Are you okay?"

"Dr. Martin said it should be coming in a few hours. I'm almost 7 centimeters dilated." Burke squeezed her hand again. "The baby should be okay, but it's still a little early. We won't know for sure till it's born." Burke inhaled deeply, pulling up a chair so he could sit as close to her as he could. "It's gonna be okay."

Dr. Martin walked into the room and smiled. "You must be Mr. Dr. Burke," he said laughing. Preston looked up and smiled. "Yes."

"Well, your wife and baby both seem to be doing fine so far. We won't be sure till the baby is born, but it should be okay. Cristina's only a little early, so the baby should be almost completely developed. Still, there are risks. But we should be fine. Cristina's progress is slow but steady." Preston nodded. "Thanks."

"I'm going to let you two have some privacy. If you have any questions or need anything, just call."

Cristina leaned her head back, and Preston rubbed her forehead slowly, whispering to her. "Just think," he said quietly. "By tomorrow, we'll have a baby."

Cristina smiled, her eyes closed. "Uh-huh."

"You're doing great, Cris."

Chapter one completed! Chapter two will be coming soon, I hope you enjoyed ch 1. Review if you want, but please be gentle, lol. Thanks!

-----greyeyedgirl-----


	2. Chapter 2

Baby, It's You

Grey's Anatomy Cristina & Burke fanfiction

By **greyeyedgirl** whatever.

Disclaimer: Not affiliated with Grey's Anatomy, Shonda Rhimes, ABC, or whatever.

"How are you feeling?"

"Um, I think I'm oka---Oh my god!"

"Cristina!" Preston looked terrified. "Do you want me to get the doctor?"

Cristina started to nod, but then stopped. "Don't leave," she whimpered.

Preston squeezed her hand. "I'll be right back, Cris," he whispered.

He ran out the door, and was back only a few couple seconds later, Dr. Martin in tow.

Preston squeezed her hand tightly. "It's okay. I love you," he whispered. Cristina smiled weakly. "I love you, too."

"Let's get a look at you," Dr. Martin said. Cristina spread her legs. "You're at 10 centimeters, Cristina." He looked up. "This baby's coming now."

Burke squeezed Cristina's hand reassuringly. "It's okay." She nodded, then moaned.

"Cristina, you're going to have to push." Cristina inhaled and exhaled rapidly, trying to prepare herself. "It's okay, Cris." Burke whispered. "We're having a baby."

"Come on, Cristina. You have to push." Cristina pushed, whimpering. "It's okay, Cris." Preston squeezed her hand tighter. Cristina kept pushing, moaning. "Burke, it hurts!"

Preston leaned forward. "Feel my hand, Cristina? Every second it hurts, that's how hard I want you to squeeze. You're not in this by yourself."

The next half hour or so was hell, Cristina screaming and squeezing Preston's hand harder than she thought she could. "I can see the head!" Dr. Martin exclaimed.

"Our baby has a head!" Cristina squealed. Preston laughed. "That's good."

"One more good push," Dr. Martin said. Cristina moaned with pain, feeling Preston's hand entwined with hers, as she pushed as hard as she could. "It's coming, one more push, Cristina."

Cristina cried, her face bright red, Preston brushing the hair off her sweaty forehead. "Our baby's coming, Cristina."

"And..it's a boy!"

Cristina's breathing was shallow, Burke was leaning close to her, their breath mixed. Cristina looked into his eyes, her eyes filling with tears. His were wet, too. "We have a boy," she whispered. He smiled, as a tear fell softly. "A son," he said hoarsely.

Dr. Martin grinned at them. "Does Daddy want to cut the cord?" Preston looked at him, sqeezing Cristina's hand one last time before he released it. "Yes," he said quietly. Cristina smiled at him. Preston walked back, and got his first glimpse of his little boy. It took his breath away. One of the nurses handed him a pair of scissors, and he carefully cut the umbillical cord. The baby was crying loadly, and Preston carefully rubbed the tiny bits of thick black hair on the baby's head. "He's beautiful," he murmured.

"We have to get him cleaned off and weighed and make sure he's doing okay, but if you guys want to hold him for a second, it's fine." Dr. Martin said, as the nurse carefully carried the baby, wrapped in a small white blanket, setting the baby gently in Cristina's arms.

Preston stood next to the bed, and Cristina grinned at him, before scrambling over on the bed. He grinned back, and climbed onto the bed. She sat in between his legs, leaning her head against him as they looked down at their baby.

The tiny Burke baby's face was wrinkled as he cried, but he stopped when he opened his eyes. "Bwah!" He whimpered. Cristina inhaled. "He's beautiful," she whispered. She bent her head to see Burke's face. "He looks just like you." Burke bent his head, grinning, beaming with pride. "See his chin?" She whispered. "It has that little cleft like yours does. And his face, it's scructured like yours." She smiled sweetly. "He has your eyes too." Preston was grinning. The baby looked up solemnly, then smiled. "Hey," Preston murmured. "He has your smile." Cristina grinned. He _did_ look a little like her when he did that little smile. "He looks more like you, though." Preston kissed the side of her head.

"You know," he said, "This little guy needs a name."

"He does," Cristina agreed, smiling. "Do you have any ideas?"

"I'm not sure," Preston whispered. "What do you think?"

Cristina smiled. "Well," she said quietly, "Since he looks so much like his daddy, maybe he should be named after him." She could feel the baby's deep breathing.

Preston was leaning close to her, and his whisper was only an inch away from her ear. "You want to name him 'Preston?'"

"If you want to, too." She looked up at him. "It's a _nice_ name."

Burke's laugh was soft. "I like it. It fits him."

"Preston Michael, then? Like you?"

"Preston Michael."

Dr. Martin walked back in, smiling at them. "Are we doing okay? Do we have a name for this little guy?"

Cristina smiled. "Preston Michael Burke. Just like his dad." Burke Senior was beaming.

Dr. Martin smiled. "That's nice. Do you mind if we get him cleaned up and weighed and such? You can see him for a few minutes after that, but then the baby should go to the nursery to rest up. Anytime you want to see him though, you just call and one of the nurse's will bring him to you. We try to let the babies rest as much as possible at first, though. And he'll need his immunizations."

The doctors Burke nodded. Cristina leaned down to kiss little Preston's forehead. "I love you, sweetie. I'll see you soon." Burke leaned forward too, and kissed the baby tenderly. "I love you, Preston," he whispered. Cristina handed the baby carefully to Dr. Martin, then leaned backward so she was resting against Burke. She closed her eyes, feeling his deep breathing just below her.

"You did great," he whispered. "You were amazing."

"Thanks," she murmured. "Thank you for being there. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"You don't have to thank me for being there. I never, ever would have forgave myself if I wasn't there for you. For him."

Cristina breathed deeply, turning her head to kiss him. "He's perfect."

"He is," Preston agreed. Cristina smiled.

"All right, Doctors Burke. You have a beautiful, healthy baby boy. Six pounds, one ounce, 16 inches long. Here ya go," Dr. Martin handed little Preston, wearing light blue baby pajamas, into the waiting arms of Cristina. "Thank you," she whispered.

He stepped out of the room.

"Hi, Preston," Cristina whispered. "Hi. I'm your mommy. And this," she paused, looking up at her husband, "Is your daddy. We love you _sooo_ much." Baby Preston gurgled at them. "Hey, buddy," Burke said quietly. He gingerly took the hand of his son in his hand, letting the baby squeeze one of his fingers with his tiny fingers. "This little guy's got a grip," he murmured. Cristina smiled, tipping her head. "Preston," she whispered.

"Mmmm?"

"It's just that he's-he's so..."

Burke smiled. "I know."

Cristina looked up at him, her eyes wide. "I love you, Burke."

Burke rubbed his nose lightly against the side of her face. "I love you too, Cristina."

Cristina let herself relax into him, and closed her eyes, feeling nothing but peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Baby It's You

Grey's Anatomy Cristina/Burke fanfic-Chapter 3

Author: **greyeyedgirl**

Rating: **T**

Disclaimer: I don't own and I'm not affiliated with Grey's Anatomy.

Summary: Chapter 3 is up, and Cristina & Burke learn about parenthood.

"Ready?"

"Mamma."

"Okay." Burke opened the door, carefully leading Cristina and the baby into their house. "See this, Preston? This is where we live. Do you like it?"

Cristina laughed as Burke cooed at baby Preston. "You know he has no idea what you're saying, right?"

Burke smiled at her. "Well, he has to learn."

They walked through the hallway and past the living room and turned to go up to the stairs, making their way to the baby's bedroom. Baby Preston cooed as Burke opened the door to the bedroom and laid him gently in his crib. Preston reached his hand out, poking with his right index finger the teddy bear laying in the large metal crib with him. "Do you like that, Preston? That's your teddy bear. When you're bigger you can come up with a cool name for him." Burke continued to sweet-talk the baby as Cristina took a step back and watched them.

It was a nice picture, seeing him bent over their baby, and she did feel happy, delirious even, that they were starting a family. But she still felt weird about it. She knew she'd acted softer when she'd went into labor, and know she felt back to her old self. Sort of. She'd heard that motherhood could change a person, Bailey was living proof of that. But she was still amazed at how different everything suddenly was. There was Burke, looking at their little boy like he was the most amazing thing in the world. She'd seen him look at her like that. He turned around and looked at her, and she forced a smile. "Want to play with him?" He asked.

Cristina took a few small steps forward, and looked down into the crib. Preston really did look like his dad. She smiled at him, and he made a gurgling sound. "Hi," she said quietly. She could see Burke grinning at her from the corner of her eye. She scooped the baby out of the crib and bounced him a little in her arms, smiling at his laugh. Preston reached his arm back toward the crib, and Cristina picked up his teddy bear and handed it to her. "Are you hungry?" She asked. Preston looked at her, and Burke handed her a bottle from the big baby bag they'd lugged home. Cristina put the bottle in Preston's mouth, and Preston made little slurping noises as he drank the milk. "You were hungry, weren't you," Cristina said quietly. Preston drank most of the bottle and Cristina sat it on the changing table, next to a bottle of baby powder. Preston made a little yawning noise, and Cristina moved to set him in his crib.

With that, Preston started to wail, and Burke, who had turned slightly to start reorganizing the changing table, spun around to look at him. Cristina had already picked him back up, and looked at Burke, anxious. "What do we do?"

She needn't have asked, though. The second she picked him back up, his crying had faltered, and he stopped after a second. Cristina looked at him. "I think," Burke said gently, looking slightly amused, "He doesn't want to go to sleep by himself."

Cristina shot him a dirty look as she slowly rocked Preston back and forth in her arms. Preston yawned again and started to close his eyes. Cristina rocked him for a few moments, before, after making sure he was asleep, setting him back down in his crib. She looked at Burke. "I'm exhausted."

Burke nodded at her, looking tired. "Me, too." They walked a few meters down the hall, opening the door to their bedroom. They changed into their pajamas in silence, lying down on the bed together. "I took tomorrow and the next day off. I can take more off if you need me too, though." Cristina shrugged against his shoulder, leaning her head against him. He wrapped his arm around her. "I'll probably be taking more time off, so we can check out daycare centers together and stuff."

"We have to do it soon. I want to be back at work by next week." Preston bent his head to look at her. "Yeah. Right."

"I do!"

"You just had a baby."

"So?"

"So, you can go back in a few weeks."

Cristina sat up in bed. "A few _weeks?_"

"Yes. I'm the Chief, I said so."

Cristina stared at him.

Burke sat up the rest of the way and looked at her. "I thought you were tired."

"I am. But I want to go back to work."

"Cristina-"

"No-Burke!"

Preston leaned towards her and rested his hand on her face. "You're tired. You had a baby. _We_ had a baby. We have to get used to having a kid, period, before we can throw 32-hour shifts into the deal."

Cristina looked at him quietly, but sighed, resigned. "Fine. But only 3 weeks."

Preston sighed, too. "3 weeks." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, before laying back down, pulling her gently towards him. "Night," she murmured, kissing his forehead.

"Night."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

76 hours later, Cristina groaned in bed at the sound of a baby crying. Burke rolled over in bed, rubbing his eyes. "I think it's your turn," she whispered.

He groaned and went to sit up, but Cristina got up anyway. "It's fine," she murmured, still tired. "I'll get him."

She stumbled, still half-asleep, down the hall towards Preston's room. She opened the door and picked up the screaming baby from his crib. "Shhh," She murmured, patting him on the back. "Are you hungry? Do you need your diaper changed?" Preston continued to cry as Cristina did a quick diaper check and, finding him clean, carried him into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and picked out a bottle, before setting it in the microwave to warm up. Preston leaned his head against her shoulder, his crying quieter. "Shhh, it's okay," she said again, running her fingers over his hair. Preston's hand came up, and he started to feel her hair too. He pulled lightly on a curl, before letting go and watching it spring back into a perfect curl. He giggled, delighted. Cristina smiled at him, taking the bottle from the microwave and offering it to him. Preston drank a little, but stopped quickly and began to cry. "Shhh, it's okay. Don't cry." Cristina took hold of one of his hands, letting him squeeze her finger. He blinked at her several times, obviously getting tired again. She took him back to his bedroom, the light blue walls looking eerie in the dark, and turned on a small CD player Burke had set into the room. She pressed play, and a soft music came out, as Preston closed his eyes and yawned. She sat down on a chair with him, rubbing his short hair and leaning forward to kiss his forehead. "Nighty-night, Preston," she said quietly, setting him down in his crib and removing her finger from his grasp. She put his teddy bear into his arms, listening to the small steady breathing noises he made as he slept. She turned quietly around, and jumped. "Hey," Burke said quietly. "Hey," she said, still tense from him sneaking up on her. "You were great," he murmured. She smiled lightly. "Yeah?" "Yeah."

Cristina and Burke were quiet for a few moments, as they stood together and looked at the sleeping Preston. His breathing was rhythmic, and his eyelashes fluttered as he slept. He led her quietly back to their own room, turning off the light in their bedroom,. They kissed each other lightly before going to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Baby It's You**

**Chapter: Four**

**Author: greyeyedgirl**

**Disclaimer: This fic is purely a result of the author's imagination, and is in no way affiliated with Grey's Anatomy. I'm just trying to come up with things to do to distract myself from doing my homework. :)**

Author's Note: I've decided this fic will have five chapters. I want it to be long, but I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who gets slightly freaked out my 22 chapter fanfics. I'm not writing a book! Well. I am. But this isn't it. Anyway, read, review, enjoy. Thanks! ---greyeyedgirl---

"So how many children have you cared for?" Burke's voice rang through the daycare center, as he looked at the tall, pretty woman expectantly.

"Over the years? Easily over a hundred. I prefer not to have over 25 clients, and there can never be more than a 5 kids per sitter ratio. I have 8 other people who work here, and of course you'll be able to meet all of them. I assure you, though, every one of them is highly qualified. I never hire anyone with less than 6 years of experience, and they don't get to watch a child by themself until after a one month trial period with a Senior baby-sitter watching over them."

Cristina nodded at her. "But Preston's just a newborn. Are you experienced with babies that young?"

"We have two other newborns here right now, and I've watched many before. Our staff is highly competent."

The meeting ended a few minutes later, and Burke and Cristina exited the center, Cristina holding the baby tightly.

"I think that was my favorite place so far. All the baby-sitters seemed nice, and this place has great recommendations."

Burke turned to her. "You think this is the place?"

Cristina looked down at Preston. "What do you think? Did the lady seem nice?"

Burke smiled at her. "I'm starving. Let's stop somewhere and get a bite to eat. We can talk about it tonight. I liked her too, though. We can call back tomorrow after we've decided."

---------

Cristina entered the hospital a couple weeks later, smiling at Meredith as she walked in.

"Hey!" Izzie exclaimed. "How's Mr. Adorable?"

Cristina smiled, pulling her hair back into a half-ponytail. "Well, today's his first day at daycare, so we'll see how he does." She breathed deeply. "I've spent the last three weeks, no, the last nine and a half months, attached to him. It's weird to be Just Me."

Meredith smiled encouragingly as they stepped into the locker room. "Hey, George."

George looked up from his position of tying his shoes. "Hey. How's the baby, Cristina?"

All of the interns except Alex had already seen the baby. Meredith, Izzie, and George had come over two days after he'd been born, each baring presents and smiles. "He's good. I've got pictures."

Izzie squealed, leaning over Cristina's shoulder to see. "Oh, he looks so cute! Look at his little chin!"

Alex entered the locker room and came over to their huddle. "What are we lookin' at, dirty pictures?"

Cristina made a vomiting noise, turning to glare at him. "Hey," Alex said, looking at the picture of Preston sleeping soundly in his crib. "Little guy looks just like Burke."

"I know, isn't he cute?" Izzie asked.

"What are we all standin' around for? Did all the patients heal _themselves?_" Bailey's voice ran through the locker room, scattering the interns. "Sorry, Dr. Bailey," Cristina said. Bailey tilted her head, examining the photo in Cristina's hand. "Cute kid. It's Preston, right?"

"Uh huh," Cristina said, smiling.

"Damn, he looks like his daddy. Mine looks like his dad and me blended together, but this one looks like Dr. Burke all the way." She straightened up, leading the interns out of the locker room.

---------

"Hey, buddy," Burke said, taking his son from the baby-sitter. "Were you good today?"

"He was excellent. You've got a smart little boy, there. He didn't even cry much, except right after your wife left."

Preston looked up at his daddy, smiling almost as if he knew he was being praised.

"That true? Were you sad when Mommy left? Well, she's probably on her way home by now, we can see her in a little bit." He smiled at the baby-sitter. "Thanks a lot. See ya tomorrow." He walked carefully out to his car, buckling Preston securely into his baby car seat.

---------

"Hey," he said, stepping through the door to the house. "Hey," Cristina said, smiling at him. "How was Preston's first day at daycare?"

"He did well. Marcia said he cried a little right after you left, but did okay after that."

Cristina scooped up Preston from Burke's arms, where the baby had stretched out one arm for her. "Hey, sweetie. Did you miss me?"

Preston smiled at her. "I'm going to start dinner," Burke said, slipping his glasses on. "Is spaghetti okay?'

"Sounds great. I'm going to take Preston to change into his pajamas. He had a long day." She carried the baby into his bedroom, where she changed his diaper and slipped him into a pair of white footie pajamas with ducks on them. Preston giggled as she patted baby powder on him. "That tickle?" She asked, kissing his noise. "Do you want your teddy bear?" She handed him the bear and picked him back up. He reached a hand out towards the CD player. Cristina followed his gaze. "You want to listen to music? Well, how bout we eat dinner with Daddy, then I'll take you in here and we'll listen to that song you like. " She carried him back to the kitchen, where Burke was setting the table and lifting the tray part of Preston's high-chair. "Hey," she said. He grinned at her. "Hi, Preston," he said. Preston waved his arm out to him. "Dih."

"You want to go to Daddy?" Cristina handed him carefully over to Burke, as Burke took hold of the baby steadily. "Want your baba?" Burke asked, handing Preston his bottle. Preston took it willingly, lying his head against his father's shoulder, as a little drool got on Burke's shirt. "There ya go," Burke said, slipping the bottle into Preston's mouth as Cristina dished out the spaghetti onto two plates.

---------

Preston's room was quiet except for Burke's voice, quietly reading him a bedtime story. The baby lay in his arms quietly, blinking tiredly. Burke closed the book, standing up and setting it in the large bookcase on one side of the wall, filled with books for small children. "Are you tired, buddy? Okay, you can go to sleep, but first you have to look at this." He picked up a toy from the toy box. "_This_ is a _ball. _It's red, see?" He picked up another toy. "This is red, too. See how they're the same?"

"What are you doing?" Cristina's voice startled him from the doorway. "I was...showing him the colors."

"He's 3 weeks old. Barely."

"I know, but..." Preston reached for his teddy bear. Burke handed it to him absentmindedly. Preston pointed to the CD player. Burke looked at it, confused. He turned to look at Cristina.

"He likes music. Beethoven is his favorite."

"You're yelling at me for teaching him his colors, but you're making him listen to Beethoven?"

"I'm not _making_ him. He likes it."

"Cristina-"

They were both interrupted by the sound of Preston's crying. "Bic!" He exclaimed, waving his arm against his father. "Bittle."

"I'm sorry, Preston. We didn't mean to make you cry." Preston reached his hand towards Cristina's hair, pulling on it gently and smiling when he let go and it resumed its curl. Cristina flipped on the CD player, listening to the music drift quietly out. Burke handed her the baby, and she rocked him quietly, feeling Burke's eyes on her. "Shhh. Night, Preston."

Baby Burke drifted quietly off to sleep, as his parents watched in quiet interpretation.

----------

"I just got a patient that needs an emergency surgery. Is there any way you can pick up Preston?"

Cristina looked up. "Sure. I just got off-call."

"Thanks." He turned to leave.

"Do you know what time you'll be home?"

Burke sighed, removing his glasses and wiping them on the bottom of his scrub top. "Late. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yes." He leaned forward and kissed her quickly. "Love you."

"I love you too, Burke."

----------

"Were you a good boy?"

"Dih."

Cristina smiled, rocking him in her arms. "Yeah?" She looked up at the baby-sitter, Marcia. "Was he okay after Preston dropped him off this morning?"

"Well, he cried a little bit after Dr. Burke left, but that usually happens for a few weeks after babies start daycare. He was great after that, though. He played with a rattle. He likes music."

"Yeah, he does," Cristina agreed, smiling.

"Dih!" Preston started to cry. Cristina looked down at him. "What's the matter, sweetie? Are you hungry?"

Marcia looked confused. "He shouldn't be. He had dinner less than half an hour ago."

"Shhhh," Cristina murmured, bouncing him in her arms. She sighed. "Well, I gotta go. Come on buddy," she said to the wailing Preston, trying to soothe him.

---------


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Baby, It's You**

**Chapter: Five**

**Author: Greyeyedgirl**

**A/N: I'm going to try to sum it up. I'm afraid the quality of my work is disintegrating, and plus, you know, the homework's really piling up. Hahaha. I'm not going to do it.**

Burke entered the house to hear loud crying. He walked down the hall quickly to the nursery, where Cristina was talking to Preston softly and trying to get him to calm down. "What's wrong?"

Cristina looked up. "He was crying when I picked him up, and then I _finally_ got him to go to sleep, but he just woke up and now he won't stop!"

Preston was crying when he caught sight of Burke coming towards him. "Dih!"

"Come here, buddy," Burke said, picking him up as Preston reached his arms out for him. "Dih."

Cristina's mouth dropped open. "Did you want your daddy?"

Preston and Burke both smiled at her. Cristina gave Burke the Look. "It's not funny. I couldn't get him to stop." Burke nodded quietly as he leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Do you think he's trying to say 'Daddy?' When he says 'Dih?'"

"I don't know." Burke bent his head to kiss Preston's forehead. "Hey, little buddy. It's okay."

Cristina pretended to glare at them, but smiled at how they looked together. "I could have got him to stop," she lied. Burke looked at her and laughed. "Okay."

"I could!"

"Ruh!" Preston reached out his arms toward Cristina. Cristina smiled and went to take him. "See?" She smirked. "Dih."

Cristina paused. "Which do you want, Preston? Mommy or Daddy." Preston smiled at her, pulling on one of her curls and giggling when it sprang back. Cristina smiled. "Do you want to play with something, Preston?" Burke asked, taking a rattle from the crib. "There ya go. You can play with that."

Preston shook the rattle energetically, but stopped after a few seconds. "Bih." Burke laughed, taking Preston and sitting him in the playpen in the corner. "Want to hear a story?"

Preston looked up at his father expectantly, as Burke pulled up a chair. Burke glanced back at Cristina, who smiled and sat down next to him, leaning her head against Burke's shoulder as he grabbed "The Cat in the Hat," off the shelf, and they settled in.

Burke and Cristina stumbled into their bedroom almost an hour later, after reading, singing, and rocking Preston to sleep. "He really likes music," Cristina said, laughing, as she unsnapped the clip holding back her hair. Burke smiled at her, as he changed into his pajamas. "Yes."

She climbed into bed, scrambling over to the right side so Burke had room to lie down. "He has a little personality," she said. Burke leaned over and kissed her. "Yes." She smiled, feeling his hand going through her hair, as their lips met again. "He's really great," she murmured. Burke laughed, kissing her again. "Yes." She giggled as she wrapped her arms around him, feeling his kisses melt through her body.

"Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Noooooo."

Burke ran his hand over her hair reassuringly as they stood in the kitchen of their house. "Shhhh. It's okay. It won't be that bad. I promise."

Cristina removed her head from his chest long enough to glare at him. "My **mother** is coming."

Burke laughed, kissing her forehead. "She wants to see her grandson."

"She's seen him. I emailed her a picture."

Burke laughed again, putting his hand on her chin. "It's going to be fine. She's only coming for three days. Two nights."

"Why can't we stick her in a hotel?"

Burke bent his head to hide the smile as he closed his eyes briefly. "Because she's your mother."

"She'd like it better there."

"She wants to spend time with you. She wants to get to know Preston. She won't be here for very long."

Cristina looked at him pitifully, and he smiled gently, leaning down to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Oh, it's so nice to see you again Preston! It seem like it been forever." Helen Rubenstein sat her carry-on bag on the ground, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. She pulled back happily, beaming at him before turning to Cristina. "I still cannot see how you found yourself such a good-looking man, Cristina." Cristina kept her head bent towards the ground as Burke squeezed her hand reassuringly. She flashed him a small smile, her mother staring at her. "And where is little Preston? I travel all this way to see him, I can't wait. He look so cute in picture. Just like Daddy."

"He's still at daycare. Coming to the airport would have upset him. It's too crowded and loud."

"Oh, I cannot wait! Preston, could you be a dear and help me get my suitcase?"

"Of course, Mrs. Rubenstein," Burke said, leading them to the luggage area and identifying Helen's bag. She looked at him, smiling. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me 'Helen?' All this Rubenstein bit, so ridiculous."

"At least once more, ma'am." Burke smiled.

"Let me go in and get him. You can sit in the car with **Her**, and I can get two seconds of peace." Burke glanced down at Cristina, who was attempting to talk to him without Mrs. Rubenstein overhearing. "Fine."

"Thanks," Cristina looked sincerely grateful as she sent him a smile. He smiled back, opening the car door for Cristina's mother.

"Oh, thank you, Preston! Such a gentleman. Cristina, you better be grateful."

Cristina grimaced as Burke opened her car door, and she tried to smile at him. "Thanks." He smiled at her warmly, sending her a minuscule wink. "It's okay," he mouthed.

"Hey, sweetie. How was your day?" Cristina gently took Preston away from the baby-sitter, smiling at him. She smiled at her. "Was he good today?"

"Great. I always love this kid, he's the only one who'll eat his broccoli. All the other ones spit it out." Cristina laughed, picking up Preston's bottle and letting Preston drink. "There ya go, buddy," she cooed. She smiled a good-bye to the baby-sitter, carrying Preston towards the door, her head bent towards him as she whispered in his ear. "You were a good boy, you deserve a reward. How 'bout we find something fun for you to play with later? Maybe we'll get you two, and then you'll forgive me for making you do this. You have to meet your grandma, and she's a horrible old lady and we don't like her. Your daddy's making you see her, but don't worry, we'll figure out a way to make him-"

"Turning our son against us?" Cristina jumped, seeing Burke standing just outside the door. "Oh, I just-"

Burke laughed, his eyes twinkling. "Very cute, Cristina." They walked back to the car.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Cristina's good mood had shattered moments before, and she frowned as she stepped into the house, purposely turning so Preston's face was turned away from her mother. "Can I carry him?"

'No,' was her first thought, but she saw the look Burke shot at her, and sighed, already battle-worn. "Sure." She grimaced, handing the baby to Mrs. Rubenstein, anxiously mouthing "I'm sorry!" to Preston's face as Helen put him over her shoulder. "Look at how much he looks like you, Preston," Helen said, reexamining the baby carefully. "Your eyes and face and..."

"Well, duh, Mom, who else would Preston look like? I'm not that good-looking in the first place, I'd hate to see how I'd look on a _boy._"

Helen opened her mouth to say something, but Burke beat her to it. "What do you mean, not that good-looking?"

"My mother's here, my mother's here. Oh, my God, Mer, save me please."

Meredith laughed as Cristina, already decked in scrubs, leaned against a locker. "She'll be gone tomorrow."

"Tomorrow _night. _Which means I have to spend the rest of today and most of tomorrow here, and I'm going to get yelled at by Burke for doing that, but I don't care, it's worth it, because-"

"Grey! Stevens! Karev! O'Malley! Burke! NOW!"

Cristina jumped at the sound of Bailey's voice, as she and Meredith rushed towards her.

"Two hours, twenty-seven minutes, 9 seconds."

"What?" Burke looked up at her, confused.

Cristina smiled at him happily. "That's how long it is till my mother leaves. Only by now it's more like twenty-six minutes. 57 seconds."

Burke looked at her for a moment, but grinned, shaking his head. "Okay."

"Okay." Cristina paused. "Look at this. I'm like, domestic now. It's not even six o'clock, and I'm exhausted. How can that be possible?"

Burke smiled. "I know. I'm tired, too."

Cristina looked at him, comprehension settling in on her features. "And this is only the beginning. He's going to become more active and we'll have to chase him around all the time, and-"

"Plus, if we have more..."

Cristina sighed. "How do people do it?"

Burke laughed. "They love each other. They work through it."

Cristina smiled. "Right." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "_We're_ going to work through it."

Burke smiled. "Right."

authors note: This was probably the last chapter, at least for awhile. For one thing, I really don't know to write about in this fic. Plus, right now, I have to do my thing for school. Only I think that instead I'm going to write a chapter for a different story. Or go to sleep, because I'm exhausted. You can always tell when I'm tired when I'm writing, because one of the characters always says, "I'm tired." (lol!) Anyway, sorry for rambling. Wish me good thoughts towards my Civics midterm. Review if you want, I'm sorry, I know this chapter was EXTREMELY boring, but I really didn't know what to write! Besides, it's still more interesting than the dumb Mark Twain story we had to read for my English midterm yesterday. All that thing was about was some senile old man and another guy that got somebody's pet frog _drunk._ La-di-dah.


End file.
